


[Work title] Fetishes

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: The Heller twins are in a interesting relationship with Aquaria, living out their fantasies.
Relationships: Craquaria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were fixed on her for now almost ten minutes, Brianna not able to take her eyes off of the other girl, while she nibbled on her glass. Their eyes had connected some minutes ago and that despite the fact, that the other girls was just pressed to the wall on the other side of the club, getting fingered pretty hard. Slowly biting in the ear of the girl next to her, the girl winked at Bri, making the later one blush in arousement and wonder if she was the only one that had noticed. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip as the other girl crawled her nails in the back of the girl that shoved her fingers deep in her pussy, accelerating the trusts. She must be close to cum, Bri thought as she knew that face expression just to well, and no wonder, that pace was something, she figured, as her eyes wandered down. The glistering of a wet juices jumped in her sighed, as the girl lifted her leg and slang it around the hip of the other, fingers just thrusting deeper and deeper. Finally, Bri gulped, as the girl closed her eyes, finally cumming, her body getting first stiff, until changing into an relaxed mode, resting her weight on the other girl, as the later one lowered her back to the ground.

Bri finished her drink and turned around to put it on the bar counter, realizing soon that, as she turned back, the corner was now empty. She sighed. _Well._

“I hope you liked the show?” The girl, her breath still slightly accelerated, suddenly stood in front of her.

“I did Aqua, we can go home now…”


	2. 1.

“What did you guys take so long?” The dark voice, startled both Brianna and Aquaria, as they entered the dark flat and a single lamp suddenly lighted up. Brittany Heller, Bris twin sister sat there, obviously in a bad mood, her long fingernails tapping annoyingly against the glas, her slender fingers hold.

Bri helped Aquaria out of her jacket, before she hung it on the wall.

“Don’t get on my nerves.” She sighed, coming close and taking the glas from her sister. A quick sniff and realizing that the drink was made of the good stuff, she dragged it down, before handing it back to Brittany. “I’m the older one after all.”

“Yeah, six fucking minutes…” The dark haired protested.

“Six minutes after all, it is what it is.” Brianna rolled her eyes. She was tired and drunk and just wanted to take a shower and then go to bed. “Whatever, I’m out.” She shrugged her shoulders, leaving the living room.

Brittany looked after her leaving, the clicking of her heels soon disappearing in the dark, before Aquaria let herself fall on her lap, arms slanging around her neck, before she took a proper seat.

“Had a good night?” Brittany asked, as Aqua’s breathing bruising her skin, her warm body on top of hers… She laid her hands on the younger girls body, slowly caressing her tights.

Aquaria nodded, as she brushed aside Brittanys black hair and kissed her neck. 

“Very good.” Aquaria laughed, apparently a little tipsy too, as her hands wandered over Brittanys body. “But…”

“But?” Brittanys voice was rasping, already knowing where this would lead, as it did usually.

“But will you nevertheless take care of me?” Aqua suddenly faced her, bright blushing as her cheeks were red and fumbling on Brittanys blouse. No need for more words.

Her caressing hands wandered up from Aqua’s tights up, underneath her skirt, finding the still over sensible spot.

“Take this all off.” The older woman demanded, making Aquaria strip down quickly while giggling on her lap, soon resting her slender and beautiful body again on Brittany. 

“Good girl.” She praised, her hands wandering down to Aquarias pussy, which was already glistery from excitement. She watched her closely, as she shoved in both index and middle finger of both hands in her pussy, which welcomed her members just too well. Arms still around her neck, Aquaria began to ride her fingers, her inner walls clinching even more, as she spread them slightly and filled Aquas pussy up. Hips rocking hard, her breath accelerated, as she came closer and closer. Brittany added another finger on each hand, spreading Aquarias pussy even more, making like immediately cum. She crawled her nails into her hair, as she tried to hide the scream, biting in her own fist, but failed big time. Panting, she stayed laying on Brittany, which waited as her body stopped trembling, helping her to get up.

“Time for a shower and a nice warm bed, don’t you think?” She led her, making sure she could handle it by herself. She just showed this soft part when she could be sure, nobody else was around.

“Good night.” Aquaria left into the dark, taking a shower and soon open a bedroom door. She went for the bed straight away, Brianna holding the blanket open for her, so she could join her. Aquarias warm body soon close to her own, made Bri smile.

“Good night.” She kissed the older woman, cuddling herself to her body even closer, soon the sleep overcoming her.

Bri watched her for a second, the smell of the fresh washed hair raising in her nose, laying a arm around her, dragging her closer, as she snuggled her face into Aquarias neck, placing soft kisses.

And it was what Aquaria loved the most, the softness that Bri gave her, just like the good fuck she got from Brittany. It was kind of complicated, but well, how did it all started after all?


	3. 2.

Aquaria Needles entered in the life of the Heller twins on a pretty normal Saturday night, in a pretty normal club, but with an pretty special entrance. But we will come to this part later.

Brittany was already bored as hell and complained that she wanted to get home, as she still had a essay for college to finish and her sister Brianna had just dragged her out, to have  _ some fun _ , but she was not feeling it. She loved to study, was more like the kind of quiet person and yes, showing emotions was not like her biggest talent. “I hate all of this.” She said, still focused on her phone, Brianna feeling the urge, to just rip it out of her fingers, as she was the total opposite, outspoken and a little restless ball of emotions. Her grades were… well okay, but she was doing still fine.

“No wonder, you’re just on this damn thing.” Brianna glared angrily over to her sister.

“And? I don’t see anything here that would catch my interest more than this.” She turned her phone, showing Brianna some cute dogs playing fetch.

“Fair enough.” Brianna sighed, leaning against the bar counter, letting her eyes wander over the crowd. “Today is really kind of…”

“Shit?” Brittany completed her sentence, looking up with a little smirk, as she knew she just got on the nerves of her sister.

“Honestly, fuck you. I hope you choke on your books one day!”

“Still a better end then this here.” Brittany slipped from her bar stool. “I go now.” 

“Fine!” Brianna, just wanted to add something as a pretty good beat hit the dance floor and the mood of the crowd suddenly changed.

Brianna was the first one to spot the girl, that sucked in all the attention in within seconds, gasping, until Brittany saw her too.

“Damn…”

“Damn.”

The young girl swirled over the dance floor, claiming all the space she could, making splits, throwing her legs high in the air, looking just gorgeous, as her platinum blond hair caressing her figure with every swirl. 

Brianna fell for her in just that second, Brittany needed a second more. Like it was the only thing both sisters really stan,  _ girls. _


End file.
